One is Silver, the other is Bold
by Elena Bailey
Summary: Lexi is one alpha you don't want to mess with. Can Kailey survive in the Glamour Goddesses, or will she soon be OUT?
1. My Other Life

Prologue

Rumson, New Jersey

Holy Eucharist Middle School

2nd floor girl's bathroom

Wednesday, March 26

10:23a.m.

"I'm sorry about this Kailey, really I am…" She gave me a would-be sympathetic smile that might be believable to any outsider in the world, but I was no ordinary outsider.

I looked into my long-time best friend's face, trying my hardest not to cry as I recognized the malicious glint in her eyes. Lexi continued, "But I'm afraid that you are no longer part of our group…you haven't been for awhile you see."

It took everything in me to keep from running to the nearest girls' bathroom and crying loud, heaving sobs in the privacy of my own stall. But ironically, we were already in a bathroom where Lexi and the rest of our…now _her_…clique had me surrounded. And I knew I had to keep my ground or suffer the consequences.

I faked a look of utter shock at her words, although I knew they had been coming for awhile. She smirked and added with a tone of sickly sweetness, "I know. It hurts, doesn't it?" A million retorts came into my mind such as 'How could you _do_ this to me?' or 'What did _I_ ever do to _you_?' although I bit my tongue until the bell signaling the end of class rang.

They sauntered out with confident smiles already plastered on their faces, leaving me standing there alone, my blue eyes shimmering. If only she knew how _much_ it hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: The prologue takes place during the present, but most of the story takes place during a flashback from the day before school starts to when the bathroom-incident occurs in March. Well...it makes more sense when you read it, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 1-My Other Life

Kailey's house

Tuesday, September 4

5:47p.m.

I had a separate life in the summer. Something completely different from the Glamour Goddesses (that was the name that Lexi had made up for us last year in the seventh grade, by the way.) Every summer since I was five I've gone to sleep-away camp in Pennsylvania.

At first it wasn't my idea at all; my parents thought it'd be a great idea for me to meet new people and get new experiences while I was young. But by the time they gave me a choice at age 10, I was hooked.

I loved everything about Camp Sierra from the friends, to the adventure, to the feeling of familiar-ness when my two long-term summer friends, Becca and Katie, ran alongside me as we raced to our favorite cabin (#7) before anyone else could claim it.

Then we laugh ourselves silly as we exchanged stories of how crazy the previous school year had been and at the looks on the newcomers' _faces_ as they watched us, stunned, during our annual race to Ol' Number Seven. Whenever we parted we always had new stories to tell, crushes to obsess over, and drama to spill. Even though we spent the majority of the year apart, with my summer friends it was like time hadn't passed at all.

The rest of the Glamour Goddesses (meaning Lexi, Danielle, and Brianna) usually spent most of their summers sun-tanning on the beach, or occasionally going to one of the popular crowd's pool parties to flirt, mingle, and look cute. As much as I missed my school crowd, I wouldn't try to change our summers apart for anything.

As I said before, I lived a separate life in the summer. I wouldn't look at it as a break from my school friends really, but instead I saw it like I lived a double-life, and each time one stopped, the other continued. (It's kind of like that old saying 'Make new friends/But keep the old/One is silver/And the other's gold,' only groups instead of individual friends. My only dilemma was that I never had really decided which I considered 'Gold.') But sometimes I felt like Lexi and the others didn't see it like that, and for that reason I've felt a little distant from the Glamour Goddesses on the first day or so back to school.

I contemplated this as I finished packing my hot pink over-the-shoulder Gucci bag in anticipation for the first day of 8th grade tomorrow. I had just returned my cell phone to its turquoise rhinestone-covered case when I heard my Mom calling me from downstairs.

"Kailey! Come down for dinner…you can text your friends later-the chicken's getting cold!" Liz Richards called impatiently.

"Coming!" I answered hurriedly back. With a sigh I spun on my 2-inch black Fendi heels and began to click-clack my way down the varnished wooden steps for dinner.

* * *

**AN: I promise the next chap. will be longer and please read & review!! Btw, if u do review, don't be afraid of correcting any grammatical errors of mine or to just give me an idea of what u want to happen next! :)**

**Btw, a few of you might think this chap. was just a filler after that dramatic prologue, but it's really just background info. on Kailey to show her deeper, not-as-cliquish side.**


	2. Before Homeroom

**AN: Just for some background information, the middle school in my story (Holy Eucharist) is based off a real Catholic school in Rumson, NJ, although I changed the name. No, I don't go to that school, but a few of my friends used to + I've been there before. I changed the layout of it and that it goes from 6th to 8th. This is a co-ed school, btw...just bc I think it makes it more interesting. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2-Before Homeroom

Holy Eucharist Middle School

Main Entrance/The Hallway

Wednesday, September 5th

8:09a.m.

After my Mom dropped me off at Holy Eucharist, I waved good-bye to her and blew her a kiss before automatically rolling my shoulders back and putting a you-don't-know-HOW-great-my-summer-was smile on my face.

'Presentation and attitude are EV-ver-ee-thing,' as Lexi had once said. I'm pretty sure that had come from her "Tips for Success" part of her (that is to say that it belongs to anyone who's part of the GGs) infamous notebook, Lexi Shay's Handbook for Success. As I said before, it technically belongs to all of the Glamour Goddesses, although since Lexi has alpha-rights, she gets to choose what goes in it and what doesn't, kind of like veto-power. (As the beta of the GGs, I had the right to give her suggestions, which is slightly better than Brianna and Danielle, who can just read it and give me suggestions that have to go by Lexi afterwards. That is, if they happen to think of any…although since neither of them are extremely creative, this suits them just fine.

Lexi's other alpha-power (okay, fine…so there are a lot of these that are just unspoken, like first dibs with guys and such, that are just common sense…to us anyway. I mean, who would want to get in the way of each other's Potential Boyfriends a.ka. PBFs?) was that she got to keep it for unlimited perusal, since it was mainly hers. The rest of us had to ask to see a specific section when we gave a _really_ good reason for looking at it (meaning that it's never actually been denied unless the reason was pretty stupid).

But on Fridays (at exactly 3:00p.m.) after the last bell for school rang, it was open to anyone in the GGs since we'd most likely be together at one of Lexi's GLU (Girls Like Us) sleepovers after school that day, unless on a date (or in Danielle's case, at her Dad's…where she spent a weekend once a month).

So where was I? Oh…right. I walked confidently into school with my Gucci bag swinging from my right shoulder and skipped off to my locker, hoping to put up some new pictures of Becca, Katie, and I and some classic ones of the Glamour Girls before homeroom.

I had just put a few of us GGs goofing off at Lexi's house and one of my summer friends and I dangling our legs off the dock of Crystal Lake, smiling back at the cute boy who had offered to take our picture, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Kailey Richards! Is that you?" I turned around to see Lexi standing there with a grin on her face. I squealed and gave her a hug and a once-over to see what she was wearing.

"I missed you sooo much!" And I love your new flats…they're Jimmy Choos, right? She nodded once and I closed my locker.

"Yeah…and I totally love your girly-meets-boho look, so cute!" She was referring to my white shirt-dress over a tan cami and brown leggings, with a long gold chain-link necklace and gold-and-brown Coach flip-flops to finish it off. After switching my bag to my other shoulder, we linked arms as the first bell rang, signaling four minutes to homeroom.

"Mind coming to my locker for a sec? I left my favorite pen in it…" Lexi questioned me.

"No prob." We continued walking two rows down and across from where her locker was.

"So, anything new?" she asked me as she turned her combination lock. I bit my lip. What I _really_ wanted to tell her was that Katie, Becca, and I won the end-of-camp volleyball tournament for the second year in a row. Bu I knew she was pretty sick of hearing about them, my "other" friends as she called them, so I picked a different story instead,

I grinned shyly. "Well…I did meet a cute guy at Sierra over the summer."

"Seriously?! That's cool…"

"Yeah, I know."

"What's his name?"

"Drew Layton…" I sighed dreamily. "He's really tan, and had these amazing brown eyes. I stared off into the hallway, seeing someone other than the rush of people actually _trying_ to get to homeroom on time_…who were probably sixth graders_, I thought to myself.

"What color hair does he have?" asked Lexi, interrupting my thoughts. She had always been more of a hair person…meaning that that was what she usually looked for first in a guy…while I was more an eye person.

"Umm…light tan I think, but it was cropped pretty short, like a buzz cut that grew back a little bit."

"Eww!" she exclaimed, holding nothing back. _Gee, thanks a lot, Lexi._

"No…I mean in a cute way" I explained, "Trust me, I'd never go for a guy with a buzz cut in a million years, but it actually _works_ for him. I bet he could make a lot of hairstyles work for him…" I admitted.

"Oh…" she said, distracted. "So does he have a cute butt?"

"Lexi!" I giggle-laughed like I always did when I was embarrassed.

"Well…does he?" she gave me a stern look with her manicured hands on her hips like she meant business. Even though I knew she was just kidding, I could tell she was partially serious too.

I looked down sheepishly, something I didn't do often. "Yeah…I guess." I looked up and she grinned triumphantly.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "By the way, do you like my hair like this?" I glanced at her light brown elbow-length hair and the naturally sun-kissed bangs framing her face.

"You straightened it!" I screeched. "That's what was different…" I added as an afterthought. I had been trying to figure out for the last few minutes what was so different about her.

"Yep! So do you like it?"

"Of course!"

The second bell rang and we rushed to homeroom together, not wanting to irritate our HR teacher on the first day back.

* * *

**AN: Yes, the GLU part belongs to Lisi Harrison as well as the idea for Lexi's Friday-night sleepovers, but everything else is my material. R&R!**

**Btw, yes this is the same Lexi. She can actually be pretty nice when she's _on your side_. Keep that in mind for later on...Oh and you'll definitely see more of Brianna and Danielle in the next few chapters, don't worry. :)**


	3. Schedules and Surprises

**AN: A special thanks to Emily for her help w/ names for several of my characters and to my readers...please, please, please review if u want more!!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Schedules and Surprises

Holy Eucharist

8th Grade Homeroom (Q-T)

Wednesday, Sept. 5th

8:16a.m.

"Arielle Ramsey?"

"Here."

"Kailey Richards?"

I rolled my eyes. Two years in this school and Mr. Armstrong still acted like he didn't know my name. I mean, I thought having him "shush" Lexi and I practically every other day in homeroom last year during the morning announcements would have made him at least acknowledge who I was enough to skip over me, but apparently I was wrong. _I guess it's just a teacher thing_, I thought to myself as I groaned inwardly.

"Here." I replied dutifully.

There were 5 homerooms for each grade in our school, which was on the smaller side of medium-sized. Lexi and I shared a homeroom and so did Brianna and Danielle, who were in homeroom A-D. Just then, Lexi turned to me from the desk on my left.

"So. Did I tell you about Kyle Lucarelli's party yet?" I shook my head and grinned expectantly.

After she had filled me in on the biggest party of the summer, the fine points being who made out with whom and how little clothing Marissa Jones was wearing on the dance floor in Kyle's mansion, she suddenly cocked her brunette head to the side and broke into a whisper.

"Do you know who that is?" Lexi murmured, tilting her chin up about a quarter of an inch to indicate the girl sitting directly in front of me.

"No idea…" I whispered back, "She must be new." The girl had practically jet black hair and a creamy complexion with cheap-looking brown boots on.

"I think her name's Arielle," Lexi continued our hushed conversation. At the mention of her name, the girl glanced back at us, her dark brown eyes questioning.

"What? Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Lexi spat out viciously.

"No…" responded the girl, taken aback. "I just thought you said my name and-"

"Why would we be talking about _you_?" Lexi sneered. "OB-vee-ously we have better things to talk about than a girl who still wears knee-high boots with a mini." We slapped high-fives as Arielle looked down self-consciously.

"I thought they we vintage…" she said, looking rather hurt.

"Hmm…well if you called them retro-chic and take off those tacky tassels, I bet you could get a good deal for them on E-bay," Lexi answered in a mock-consoling voice.

The bell rang and everyone started shuffling out the door. "Come on, Kailey," Lexi called, leading me out the door with the rest of the crowd. I knew she had been pretty harsh on the girl, but I refrained from looking back and "showing signs of weakness" as Lexi called it.

"Shame," Lexi sighed as soon as we were out of earshot. "She could actually be kind of pretty if you take off the boots and put some make-up on her…" I nodded, trying to stay as uninvolved as I could.

Lexi and I were different in that way. I only attacked people when necessary, but she tended to lash out on anyone who threatened her status. Otherwise she was a generally nice person, but I guess I only thought that because I have never been the one being lashed out against myself.

I wonder where Dani and Bri are…" I said vaguely, trying to change the subject. As if on cue, Brianna Clark's red bob could be seen in the crowd with Danielle Bradley following closely behind her. They shrieked the moment they saw me and rushed over to sandwich me in a hug.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Lexi cried teasingly, joining our group hug.

"So how's our famous surfer-girl?" Danielle asked, her light-brown eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Dani!" I groaned audibly this time, which was pretty loud, considering we were in a packed hallway.

Maybe I should explain. With pale blue eyes and wavy honey-blond hair, it was an inside joke of the Glamour Goddesses that I looked like a stereotypical surfer-girl. Being the sportsy one of our group (hence Camp Sierra), I was good (if not amazing) at every sport I've tried so far. Except surfing. I had tried it once back when I was eleven when my parents had offered to pay for a week of lessons. Every time I had tried to stand up, I had lost my balance and fallen pathetically in the water over and over.

After the third day I told my parents that I gave up and refused to be persuaded to continue the lessons until it was time for me to go on the bus to Sierra and there weren't any other options than to just let me go.

Bri giggled her famous snort-laugh. "She's just kidding, Kailey…we missed you!"

I grinned at my best friends. "Missed you guys too!" It had taken me until a sappy moment like that to realize how much I really had missed them and the rest of Holy Eucharist.

"Schedule check!" Lexi called out. We instantly pulled out our schedules to compare and memorize them before first period. It was fine to compare class schedules with your friends before class, but it was one of the best known guidelines in Lexi Shay's Handbook for Success (LSHFS) under the "Nerdy Don'ts" section that your schedule should be memorized on the first day since it makes you look clueless or geeky to take it out after every class to see where you were going. (Although sneak-peeks before the bell rings while it's still partially concealed by your bag is allowed during the first week.)

After we figured out that the only class all four of us had together was math with Mrs. Williams, we quickly hid the evidence in our bags and made plans to meet at lunch before heading in separate directions to first period. Bri and I began walking to Spanish class together, catching up on what Lexi hadn't filled me in on about the summer and telling her about some of the things that happened at Camp Sierra.

Brianna and I were close in a way that Lexi and I weren't. She never minded hearing about everything that went on at Sierra and although she could sometimes be over-excitable at times, she was a really dependable friend. I was just getting to the part about Drew Layton and how adorable he looked after swimming in Crystal Lake as we turned the corner to the language hallway.

"So does he live around here?" Brianna asked playfully. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, he lives in Pennsylvania, I asked…" Suddenly I stopped dead at the sight of familiar short cropped tan-ish hair and a tan body leaning against a locker. I took a step closer just to be sure and my eyes widened.

"Drew?"

**AN: Okay, I know several of you are disappointed that I'm not going to be using any of the characters from The Clique Series, but some of the characters in my story mirror them in different ways such as Arielle looks like Alicia, and Kailey's personality is a mixture of Claire and Kristen. Trust me, if u keep reading I promise you'll like this too even if it's about my original clique instead. R &R!!**

**3Elena3**


	4. Finding the Unexpected

Chapter 4

_Previously in __One is Silver, the other is Bold__:_

I was just getting to the part about Drew Layton and how adorable he looked after swimming in Crystal Lake as we turned the corner to the language hallway.

"So does he live around here?" Brianna asked playfully. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, he lives in Pennsylvania, I asked…" Suddenly I stopped dead at the sight of familiar short cropped tan-ish hair and a tan body leaning against a locker. I took a step closer just to be sure and my eyes widened.

"Drew?"

Chapter 4-Finding the Unexpected

Holy Eucharist

Language Hallway

Wednesday, Sept. 5

8:23 a.m.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Drew Layton, my Drew Layton, the one who I had had a crush on for the whole summer but knew with the long-distance thing it probably wouldn't work out, was leaning against a row of lockers in the language hallway of Holy Eucharist.

I was pretty sure he hadn't heard my near-whisper the first time, so I bravely walked over so that I was about one-arm's width away from him and repeated his name with a little more strength in my voice.

"Drew Layton?"

This time he looked up from the class schedule he had been examining and his amber brown eyes met my pale blue ones. I practically forgot to breathe again when I faintly remembered that Brianna and I had been talking about him a minute ago. _Shoot, what if he heard me?_ I thought desperately to myself, trying to back-track and remember exactly WHAT I had said. After a split second pause none of that mattered.

"Kailey? Kailey Richards?" he asked, looking as much in awe as I probably did. I nodded weakly and he grinned widely in return. He took a step closer and smothered me in a hug, making my knees go weak and my heart flutter. I was trying to hold onto the thought of how he was the perfect height for me as my head reached just barely reached his shoulder when he suddenly let go and I (somewhat reluctantly) did as well.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to play some flirty curiosity into my voice, which came out as more of a squeak.

"Just transferred," he answered with a smile.

"Seriously? For how long?"

"Until the end of the year at least…" he responded uncertainly.

"Well, I hope you won't be leaving so soon…" I said without thinking, instantly blushing at my stupidity. _I bet Lexi doesn't have moments like these._

He chuckled at my honesty. "Me neither," he replied truthfully, making me regret my choice of words slightly less as a smile played hesitantly onto my face.

"Why?" Brianna asked out of nowhere, "…I mean, you only just got here, right?" she smiled meekly as our attention was suddenly directed at her.

I had almost forgotten that she had been lingering a few steps behind my left shoulder during this conversation and instantly felt bad about forgetting to introduce her.

"Sorry!" I cried suddenly. "Drew, this is Brianna, one of my best friends here."

"Nice to meet you," he answered politely. _Aww! He's old-fashioned! _"And to answer your question, my family moves around a lot because of my Dad's work; it gets pretty annoying after a while and I hope we just stay in one place this time…at least for a while" he added as an afterthought.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, silently praying he took Spanish.

"French," he responded, instantly deflating the hope-bubble that had welled in my chest.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well, Kailey and I have Spanish now…maybe we'll see you later!" Bri called cheerfully as she started walking away, dragging me along with her.

We dodged several people in the crowded hallway before finally making it to first period. I tried to say something to Brianna, but she put her index finger up once to signal that she had ah-LOT to say, but wanted to wait until we were in a place where we couldn't be overheard, so I fell silent again.

As soon as we had safely made it to room D102, she turned her head and flashed me a grin.

"Kailey, he's kuh-yoot!"


End file.
